


Don't You Dare Say That To Me

by rosalee_an



Series: Golden AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Myan - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalee_an/pseuds/rosalee_an
Summary: Originally a Tumblr writing prompt request!!





	Don't You Dare Say That To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a Tumblr writing prompt request!!

The heist had uh, not gone to plan. None of the heists has ever since Jack and Geoff, the crew members not at their total best. Gavin making simple mistakes while doing his computing during heists, Michael detonating C-4 to soon or too late, Jeremy not focusing like he should, and Ryan going off on the wrong people and not even following the plan in the first place.

There they sat in the car, all cut up and covered with bruises and blood. Some bullet holes but not in major places. Ryan in the driver's seat, Michael on the passenger side and the other lads in the back. They had gotten away from the cops and now were sitting up on a cliff on Mt. Chiliad. Their hearts were still racing, and their breath slowly settling down.

"At least, we're still alive," Michael broke the silence, the two in the back seat nodded. Ryan was leaning over the steering wheel looking down at the floorboards, his boots covered in watered down blood. This was one of many heists he had participated in ever since he collected himself completely after the Gents' situation. He hadn't fully gotten used to going hard at it again like he was before, heists every few days, and bar fights if the lads had ever started something.

Ryan's breath went shakey after what Michael said. Even though he might be a serial killer, he has the feelings of a normal human.

"Ryan, you okay bud?" Jeremy asked from the backseat, leaning towards the front.

"Uh-uh-huh. Just give me a minute," Ryan sunk his head further, his shoulders coming up to his ears. He just wanted to get back to the penthouse, he wanted to sleep, but he had to get through this first. The little episodes he has started to have after failed heists, and the drive home. They consisted of him talking to himself or trying to talk to the other gents. Then sometimes hallucinations if the episode is bad enough. 

Michael could hear Ryan murmur apologies to Geoff, putting his hand on Ryan and rubbed his back. Ryan believed in that kind of stuff, even though they aren't there they can see and hear you. Michael had rubbed Ryan's back for a few minutes until he felt Ryan's body calm down.

Ryan rose from the steering wheel and laid back against the seat, looking up at the ceiling of the car.

"You good now?" Michael asked, putting his hand away.

Ryan chuckled, "Yeah, I guess". The two in the back seat smiled. Even though that episode did no harm, they still get stiff whenever Ryan does go through one. He had series of episodes not too long before the heist, one ending on a good note, the other not so good.

The first one was like the one he just had, but instead of just staying in one place, he walked around the whole penthouse. Michael is the one that usually tries and calms Ryan down since the lads overreact during these times. Always just stopping him in his path, there's a small struggle but Michael's got him, sitting down wherever he stopped him and just talking to stop that demon for a times being. The second one, however, was worse.Michael doing what he usually does, but Ryan was in more in control when Michael stopped him. Instead of sitting down with Michael, he punched him away, the other lads rushing over to them. Gavin handling Michael and Jeremy trying to talk to Ryan. Bad mistake. Ryan did the same to Jeremy. One of them yelled his name, but Ryan couldn't make it out who it was. That made him snap out of it, standing there seeing what he had caused -or what his demon caused-. 

They were in the city by now, it had been a quiet ride until they spotted LSPD at a red light. The cop didn't follow them since Ryan drove like he should whenever they just got done with a heist just in case if they were still being looked for. Michael started to talk about the heist, what they could improve on and other places they should target next time. Ryan toned them out, focusing on getting to the penthouse, home. He wished he didn't have done that, he starts thinking about the past whenever it's just him and his thoughts. Times before the accident and times before even joining the crew. He had thought back to the recent episode, or what he could remember. He only remembered leaving his room and then Jeremy hitting the floor as one of them shouting his name. Standing there still rushing back downstairs to his room.

"Ryan!" 

He snapped back to reality, being shocked that they had almost hit the car that was in front of them. 

"What the hell Ryan?!" That was Gavin. Ryan was over the steering wheel again like he was a little bit ago, heavily breathing from the shock. Michael called Gavin out making him shut up. He went to put his hand on Ryan's back again but Ryan pushed him away, rising and putting his attention back on driving. 

The rest of them had gotten into a little argument, Ryan hesitantly toning them out again. He didn't think of anything this time, just focused on the road. 

"At least I don't hurt my friends and family," that was Jeremy. They were arguing about how Ryan was acting during the heist. That did Ryan in, slamming on the breaks jerking everyone in the car. 

"Don't say that," Ryan grunted as he looked down at the floorboard. 

"Did I strike a nerve?" Jeremy said in an impudent way, leaning forward a little. Michael and Gavin were staring at Jeremy, their looks pretty much saying that he fucked up. 

"Don't you dare say that to me," Ryan snapped at Jeremy, leaning over the seat. Jeremy narrowed his eyes at him. 

"It's true though. Ever since Geoff and Jack died, you've been more insane than you ever have been! It's getting out of hand, Ryan!" That made Ryan grunt longer this time, hitting his fist against the center console. 

"Get out." Ryan unlocked the car doors. Michael said Ryan's name in a questioning way to himself, which Ryan heard him. "All of you." They all got out of the car, knowing that if they didn't, Ryan would drag them out himself. 

"Fucking asshole," Jeremy said after Ryan drove away. 

"Him? Do you know what you even said to him, Jeremy?" Gavin looked at Jeremy.

"Says the one who didn't get punched by him that one time," Jeremy faced towards Gavin.

"Gavin does have a point, Jeremy. That time did hurt all of us but it hurt Ryan the most. They were pretty much his parents. That's why he was always around them, they accepted him so he accepted them," Michael took Gavin's side. Jeremy looked down, the other two saw that he didn't understand what he said and what Michael said. Which was okay, he didn't need to understand at this time and manner, they all just wanted to get back to the penthouse. 

Michael called his mechanic getting one of his cars, and they eventually made it back to the penthouse.


End file.
